


A Mother's Love

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, It's tiny but it's powerful I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia Lamb would not sit idly by and watch everything she had struggled to establish be dismantled by a few petulant children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Ryan would have loved the two of them, and what a pair they made. Neither of them seemed to care in the slightest about anything other then themselves. They were everything Sofia tried to eradicate, all the selfishness and egocentrism the family lacked; and they had it in spades. One, her own daughter, her flesh and blood rebelling against her and the ideals she was taught. The other, a foul smelling man in a diving bell with a condemning mark on his hand who ought to be dead. Sofia was past disappointment, she had tried to keep herself calm, to breathe deeply and tell herself that she was not a force of one but an executer of the force of many. She could not let trivial emotions control her, she had to be a utopian. 

Sofia was mad. 

_"No."_ She tried to tell herself. _"We mustn't lose our head and explode."_ She would not let the actions of one rebellious son and the prodigal lamb tarnish her utopia. She would do something about them but she would not let petty emotion dictate her actions. 

Sofia was irate. 

She breathed in deeply through her nose, her city, her family, her life's work, and even her life were all on the line, it was a time for calculated rationality. Rashness simply wouldn't do.

Sinclair's body lay strewn on the floor of Persephone, her home, his blood on Delta's hands. In the end Delta slaughtered him without a second thought. Sofia picked up her radio, taking a quiet breath and reigning in her emotions. 

"Sinclair died a hero of the Rapture Family, Delta. Was he a friend to you, or just a tool? Can you even grasp the difference? And Eleanor-" a fresh wave of anger exhausted her for a moment, she was almost dizzy with the force of it. "You have chosen Subject Delta over your mother, your people, and the duty of your birth. So be it." She said it with stalwart resolution, the amen at the end of a prayer. "You believe this craft will carry Delta to safety, like a spoiled child with a new toy. I have no choice but to take it away." 

Sofia took no pleasure in harming Eleanor, it simply had to be done, she would however take great pleasure in watching Subject Delta finally, _finally_ take his dying breath. The fact that the two of them believed they could escape their destiny on this lifeboat made Sofia laugh bitterly. Delta was meant to die and Eleanor was meant to lead. Yet she saw her ideals crumbling around her, all she had worked for. 

Sofia could not quantify the burning rage inside of her as she witnessed the pair's rampage, she was beyond any kind of anger she had felt before. 

Sofia was desperate. 

"Every moment tears Eleanor further from me, Delta. Soon, this father obsession will end her. You have left me without want." She shrugged away the scream in her throat, the urge to raise her voice, the anger broiling in her chest. She replaced it with a promise. "Before you die, I will take all that you hold dear. Sinclair is just another body in your wake."her voice was cold, not her usual emotional detachment, but a brimming, intent frigidness. 

Sofia had very few cards left to play, they were tormenting and killing her family, they were draining the water to escape, they were ripping her utopia apart at the seams. Sofia was ready to explode, but she had one last bullet in her revolver, and it could explode for her. The charges were live, but felt not even remotely as dangerous as Sofia herself. 

"You would rip my only daughter from her home and family and feed her to a world without hope." Her voice was laced with venom, full of hatred and anger and if looks could kill they would have nothing on her tone. "Though Utopia may die with her, I would sooner see us fall." And fall they will, and fall she very well may, but she would topple the damn globe with her. 

"Goodbye, Eleanor. Mother will be waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sofia Lamb gets fucking PISSED: the fanfiction. 
> 
> I really am sorry it's so short, I've been so busy and I've had the world's worst writers block for weeks. It seems I wasn't able to write anything good at all lest it stemmed from legitimate canon dialogue. 
> 
> My tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
